After the Fight
by ppgrrb1997
Summary: Akemi hasn't been herself lately and Ed was getting worried. Al also seemed to have noticed something wrong with their little vampire neko. What happens when Ed and Al try to ask her what's wrong? Can they help her in time before she hurts herself or will it be too late? Read to find out. R


**Hey! This FanFiction isn't like the rest. It's kinda depressing. I'm not going to get into it but it turns out great in the end.**

**Summary:**** Akemi hasn't been herself lately and Ed was getting worried. Al also seemed to have noticed something wrong with their little vampire neko. What happens when Ed and Al try to ask her what's wrong? Can they help her in time before she hurts herself or will it be too late? Read to find out. R&R **

**Rating:**** M for blood and attempted death.**

**Genre:**** Hurt/Comfort and Friendship**

* * *

Ed and Al were sitting on the couch looking towards Akemi's room. They noticed that she hasn't been herself lately. She doesn't leave her room except to use the bathroom but that's all. She hasn't even eaten anything in a while, not even blood.

Al sighed and looked at his brother. "Do you know when this all started?" he asked, worried.

"Um, about two weeks ago when we got back from that fight with Envy," Ed said, rubbing his forehead. "He said something to her in the process. That's when she didn't act like herself."

Al scratched his cheek. "I wonder what he said to her to cause this. Akemi has never been like this before and it worries me," he said, looking back at Akemi's door.

Ed wondered the same thing. Akemi was always her childish and short-tempered self but for the past two weeks she hasn't even been seen. He was extremely worried about her.

They heard something break in the room and quickly ran to the door. When Al tried to open the door, it was locked. "Dammit," he mumbled, looking at the door. "How do we get in?"

Ed growled and clapped his hands. "Break it down!" he yelled, slamming his hands on the door. Blue sparks flew everywhere and the door disappeared.

The brothers walked into the room and looked around. The room was a total mess; the bed was flipped over, books were scattered across the floor, the nightstand was in pieces, there were holes in the walls, and there was a broken mirror in front of Ed's feet.

"I-It looks like a tornado hit in here," Al muttered, looking around. "How did we not hear all of this?"

Ed shook his head and looked at the broken mirror. "This is Akemi we're talking about here. She can do anything without anyone knowing," he said, kneeling down and picking up a piece of the mirror. He looked at it closely and saw blood on it with some fur. "Al…"

Al looked at him and tilted his head. "Yes, brother?" he asked.

"Look for her. Now," he said, breaking the glass into tiny pieces.

They started to look around the room, fixing things and picking up the mess along the way. After a while, the whole room was clean but they still hadn't found their little vampire neko.

"Where is she?" Ed growled, looking around the room.

Al looked at one of the shelves on the bookcase and tugged at Ed's sleeve. "Um, brother?"

Ed looked at Al and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Al pointed to the top shelf. "Found her," he mumbled, staring at a red fur ball that was laying on her side, looking at them.

Ed looked at where his brother was pointing and his eyes widened. "Akemi!"

She didn't move, didn't flinch, didn't reply, only stared at them with lifeless eyes.

"Akemi! Get down here!" Ed yelled, looking at her.

"No," she said, all sign of emotion gone from her voice.

"Akemi, please come down," Al tried, tilting his head.

"No," she said again.

"What's wrong with you?" Ed asked, walking over to the bookcase.

"Go," she said, emotionlessly.

"Not until we know you're okay. We've been worried about you," Al said, standing beside Ed.

"Go," she said again.

Ed growled then kicked the bookcase causing Akemi to fall and he caught her. "I'm not going anywhere!" he yelled, looking at her.

She stared at the wall and didn't reply.

"Al, go get the stuff I bought a few days ago," Ed said, walking out of the room.

Al followed and nodded. "Okay," he said, running to the kitchen.

Ed sat on the couch with Akemi in his arms. "What's wrong with you? What did Envy say to you to make you act like this?" he asked.

She looked up at him with lifeless blue eyes and tilted her head.

He looked at her fur and noticed that a lot of batches were missing. "What happened to your fur?" he asked, feeling her fur.

She ignored him and started to chew on her paw. It looked raw and blood was covering; dry and fresh blood. Ed grabbed her paw and winced when her fangs pierced his skin but she continued to chew on it thinking it was her paw.

Al walked over to them holding a baby bottle with blood in it. "I want to ask where you got this but at the same time I also don't want to know," he said, holding the bottle out to his brother.

Ed took the bottle with his free hand and winced more as her fangs kept piercing his skin. "Ask at another time," he said, looking at Akemi and pulling his hand out of her mouth. "Just hold her down."

Al looked at Akemi and blinked. "I don't think we need to do tha—"

Just as he was about to finish, she growled and jumped over the back of the couch. "I'm not eating!" she yelled, running into the kitchen.

The boys followed her then stopped when they saw a six year-old Akemi holding a knife to her throat. She had cuts from her shoulders to her feet, some even looked new.

The brothers stared at her with wide eyes. "Akemi…slowly put the knife down and lets' talk about this," Ed said, moving towards her.

She growled and gripped the knife tighter. "Talk? Talk 'bout what?! Talking doesn't make a fucking difference!" she yelled, looking at them.

Al looked at Ed and watched him move closer to Akemi. "Brother?" he mumbled, worried.

"Ake, calm down. This isn't you," Ed said calmly. He kneeled in front of her and watched as she pressed the blade against her throat more. "Just give me the knife and calm down."

She growled softly and stared at him.

He slowly grabbed her hand that had the knife and pulled it away from her. "Good," he said, holding the knife up to Al.

She growled as Al took the knife and put it away. She turned back into a cat and ran to the bathroom.

"Akemi!" Al yelled.

Ed growled and chased after her. "I swear I think she's trying to kill herself," he mumbled, grabbing her before she got into the bathroom.

"Put me down!" she yelled, glaring at him.

"No!" Ed yelled, holding her against the wall. "Al! Bottle!"

AL ran over to them with the bottle and handed it to Ed. "Here," he said, holding Akemi against the wall now.

Ed took the bottle and opened Akemi's mouth. "I hate forcing you to do something, Ake, but this is one time that I have too," he said, looking at her.

She growled at him and tried to bite his finger.

Ed sighed and put the tip of the bottle in her mouth. "Sorry," he mumbled, closing her mouth on it.

She growled and bit down on the tip of the bottle thinking it was Ed's finger causing the red liquid to flow out of the bottle and into her mouth. She blinked a few times then slowly calmed down as the familiar taste entered her mouth and sucked on the tip of the baby bottle.

Al slowly loosened his grip on her as Ed held the bottle. "Finally," Al muttered, sighing. "I thought she was going to kill us."

Ed slowly took Akemi and held her in his arms as she continued to drink the blood. "I thought so too. Guess we got lucky," he said, leaning back against the wall.

Ed and Al watched as Akemi rested her paws on Ed's hand that was holding the bottle. She kept drinking the blood, which she hadn't had in a while, and looked at Ed. He gently rubbed her head and sighed. "At least she's finally eating something," he said, looking at Al. "Do we have any bandages?"

Al stood up and looked at Akemi. "I'll see if we have any left," he said, walking into the bathroom.

Akemi moved slightly and pulled at the rub tip.

Ed looked at her and sweat dropped. "D-Done already?" he asked, pulling the empty bottle away.

She swatted at the bottle and licked her lips.

He chuckled and looked at her. "You were hungry weren't you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

She tilted her head back and bit his index finger slightly.

He blinked and raised an eyebrow. "You're still hungry?" he asked.

She looked at him and sucked on his finger.

"Al! I think Akemi is teething!" Ed said loudly.

Al came out of the bathroom and looked down at them. "She isn't a baby, brother. She shouldn't be teething. Maybe she's just hungry or wants to chew on something," he said, kneeling beside them. "Akemi?"

Her ears perked up and she looked at him. "Hmm?" she hummed, nibbling on Ed's finger.

"Open," he commanded, pointing to her mouth.

She opened her mouth wide and Ed pulled his finger away. "Odd," he mumbled, looking at his finger.

Al chuckled slightly then picked Akemi up. "Are you going to tell us what happened?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

She pouted the sighed. "Envy said something to me," she mumbled, her ears sagging. "It made me really upset afterwards."

"What did he say?" Ed asked, rubbing her head. "Usually when I say something mean you never get upset like that."

"What he said was different than what ya usually say," she said, looking at him. "He said something 'bout my father."

"What did he say?" Ed repeated.

She looked down and took a deep breath. "My father might still be alive," she said, pawing at Ed's wrist.

"What's wrong with that?" Al asked, confused.

"He tried to kill her, tried to turn her into a real monster, and, now, made her think he was finally out of her life," Ed said, looking at her.

She nodded slowly. "B-But…I know my father's dead 'cause I was the one who killed him," she said, shaking slightly. "I even took his fang to prove it."

Ed sighed and kissed her forehead. "Jeez. Next time, talk to us. We were worried as hell," he said, standing up.

Al put Akemi down and she turned back to normal. To the boys surprise, all her cuts were gone and there was no signs that there were ever any to begin with. "I'm sorry," she muttered, looking down.

Al sighed then stood up. "Don't be. You were really upset," he said, holding his hand out for her. "It can't be helped."

She took his hand and slowly stood up with his help. "But I made ya guys worry," she said, tilting her head and letting go of his hand.

"We'll always worry about you," Al said, smiling.

Ed nodded and looked away. "You mean a lot to us so that's why we worry," he mumbled, putting his hands in his pants pockets.

She smiled slightly and poked Ed's cheek. "Don't get all lovey-dovey on me now. It's gross~," she said, staring at him.

He growled and walked away. "I wasn't! That was just your imagination!" he yelled, blushing slightly.

Akemi followed him then tripped him causing him to fall on his face. "Next time," she started. "Don't kick my bookcase while I'm up there."

Ed gulped and looked at her. "I-I'm sorry," he said a little scared.

She smiled then skipped to the kitchen. "Hungry~!" she cheered, opening the fridge.

Ed stood up and sighed as he brushed himself off.

"It's great to see her happy again," Al said, standing beside Ed.

He nodded and watched Akemi. "Sure is," he mumbled, smiling.

In the back of his mind, he was planning on how he was going to kill Envy for upsetting his vampire neko.

* * *

**Finished! I hope you like it! I had a hard time coming up with a name for this one so I just named it "After the Fight" because she got depressed after a fight. Please review!**

**Another FMA one-shot will be arriving soon so please keep a look out for it!**


End file.
